1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authenticating method for short-distance radio devices and a short-distance radio device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an authenticating method for short-distance radio devices, which include data communicating units based on short-distance radio communication such as represented by Bluetooth, and which have the function enabling the radio devices to authenticate mutually with ease; as well as the short-distance radio device itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional general authentication procedures for portable radio (wireless) equipment, a system is made up of a base station and plural pieces of portable equipment, and an inquiry is issued to the base station from each piece of portable equipment for authentication thereof. The authentication is performed by inputting data, such as the ID number and the password, which have been set in advance, and checking for verification of the inputted data whether it is in match with data stored as a database or the like in the base station.
However, when data such as the ID number and the password is inputted for the authentication as described above, such data itself tends to be a longer string of symbols comprising characters and numerals in mixed fashion, and hence an operation for inputting the data has become troublesome. Also, mutual authentication procedures, which are general in radio communication, have a tendency to be used more and more in many applications in future. This causes another problem that the complicated authentication procedures make a user interface also complicated.